To date, there is insufficient empirical evidence exploring the long term health consequences of childhood sexual abuse on adulthood reproductive health. Although negative health behaviors subsequent to the abuse and mental health correlates have been identified, the future health consequences are not as well understood. The purpose of this dissertation is to investigate the long term reproductive health outcomes associated with childhood exposures to physical, sexual, and emotional abuse. In order to examine this relationship, an observational dataset of a large cohort of female nurses, Nurses Health Study II, is being explored to see whether a relationship exists between childhood maltreatment and adult pregnancy outcomes, such as, preterm delivery and spontaneous abortion. Furthermore, the relationship of psychopathology to reproductive outcomes will be explored, by assessing the relationship between post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) symptoms with these pregnancy outcomes. Utilizing a life course model of health linking childhood exposures to adult health outcomes, this research will help explore the potential role of childhood abuse as an exposure with repercussions that last far beyond the immediate period of childhood and adolescence. There is a persistent and growing need for research to provide empirical evidence with regards to the possible long term health impacts related to childhood maltreatment. This research can be used to support the promotion of high quality care to meet the needs of children who have suffered maltreatment, as well as increasing awareness of the need for prevention services that will be of benefit not only to children, but may also serve to decrease the burden of disease across the life course.